Flowers Of Wu
by dunkingman
Summary: Requested Story. Learning about rumors of leaving the Kingdom of Wu, Sun Shangxiang prays one last time at her father's grave not knowing what her future will bring. However, Lianshi is ordered by Zhou Yu to prepare Shangxiang into the art of intercourse once she officially becomes married. Taking on the challenge, Lianshi gladly accepts.


**Flowers of Wu**

Year 208 AD, Jianye, Wu Kingdom…

The 17 year anniversary of Sun Jian's death had past and yet there was Sun Shangxiang. The proud daughter of this warlord praying near his grave. Though she was a young girl when he died, Shangxiang remembered Sun Jian very well. The few times she spent with her father were some of the most enjoyable moments in her entire life. His contagious smile never left his face as he cuddled and played with Shangxiang while her older brothers Ce and Quan looked on in amusement. Then all of sudden he was gone. The only thing that survived Sun Jian was his battle helmet. The helmet was brought back by his oldest son Sun Ce. Thinking about that moment, the realization of Sun Jian passing away always made Shangxiang cry. The tears falling down her face like raindrops. Little did she know, there were two people in the royal grave courtyard under the gazebo looking on at Shangxiang.

One of them was Zhou Yu, the commander of Wu's Navy and the key military strategist for Wu's current emperor, Sun Quan. The other was Sun Quan's favorite wife, Bu Lianshi. They could not help but notice the girl still visiting Sun Jian's grave well after Sun Quan did so earlier in the morning. Lianshi had called Zhou Yu to see for himself why Shangxiang had been so sad lately. Zhou Yu listened intently as Lianshi talked.

Lianshi: "She has been there for a long time. I think her sorrow for her father is affecting her training Zhou Yu. I mean I have not even told Lady Sun that she could be married by next year if this alliance with Shu can be fully realized. If she even ready for such a fate? The girl was never really fond of other boys let alone a man who is near her father's age. I really want to put her mind at ease and be brave. What you do suggest Zhou Yu?"

Zhou Yu: "Hmmm…I too have noticed Lady Sun's lack of focus in archery practice. She does appear to be scared of the unknown so to speak. I believe the Lady just wants to find solace from anything in regards of our possibility of solidifying the alliance with Shu. It's too bad that this will require her to leave our kingdom when she becomes a wife. This may very well be the last time she prays at her father's grave on her own. And yes…her lack of interest in the opposite sex is a bit concerning."

Lianshi: "So what can we do?"

Zhou Yu: "She must understand her worth as a princess of royal blood. Lianshi it is up to you to open her heart. Perhaps she will be more receptive of a woman's touch rather than a man first. After that, Lady Sun will better understand her role as the glue that will keep our kingdoms at peace against Wei."

Lianshi: "Really why me?"

Zhou Yu: "Because she always listens to you. I have yet to see her turn down a request from you Lianshi. Have her understand why she must be a real woman and a wife of an emperor."

Lianshi: "I…I understand. One last thing…will this alliance really go through? Can you trust Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang to protect Lady Sun?"

Zhou Yu (Turning around): "I personally do no trust them, especially that Zhuge Liang. If I hear anything bad that happens to Lady Sun by the people of Shu, then they can consider this alliance to be null in void. I will see to that."

Lianshi: "Zhou Yu."

Zhou Yu (Shaking his head.): "Well…common sense must prevail over feelings. No matter what…we need all the help we can get to protect our land against Wei. I'm counting on you to be that sisterly presence for our lady. Understand?"

Lianshi (Bows to him): "My lord."

_Later that night, the Royal Court Bathhouse_…

Knowing that too much time was passing by, Sun Shangxiang eventually left her father's grave. She returned to her room to study for the remainder of the day until it was dinner time. She talked very little around Sun Quan and his wife Daqiao. Lady Sun was the first one to finish eating and soon left the table. Even Sun Quan could tell her sorrow for their father was cutting at her. He thought about talking to his sister alone, but Lianshi told him to leave it to her. In fact, Lianshi said she would spend the night in Lady Sun's room. By promise, Lianshi assured Sun Quan that Lady Sun would be back to normal the next day.

Lady Sun went over to the bathroom for her nightly shower. Her servants all had the bath ready for her to bathe in. She had a long day and was grateful to relax in a nice warm body of water as she took off her clothing. One of her servant girls was there to gather and fold the clothes before Lady Sun entered the bath. Finally, Shangxiang entered the warm water very carefully. When she was on her bottom, Shangxiang gave a big exhale of relief.

Shangxiang: "Hah. I am so glad to be in here. Now I can just relax."

Lianshi (from a distance): "Can I join you?"

Shangxiang: "Huh?"

From behind Lady Sun came Bu Lianshi fully naked. She snuck inside the bathhouse while Lady Sun undressed and simply waited for her highness to step inside the bath first. Even Shangxiang was not used to seeing Lianshi naked. She immediately covered her eyes in embarrassment. Lianshi thought it was funny as she entered the bath.

Shangxiang: "Lianshi! Wh…wha…what are you doing in my personal bath? No one is allowed in!"

Lianshi: "Well…I simply paid your servants money to keep this encounter disclosed. So there is nothing to be worried about."

Shangxiang: "Are you in the water already? Can I open my eyes now?"

Lianshi: "Of course you can. Don't be shy. I am in the water see?"

_Shangxiang opens her eyes to see Lianshi sitting opposite of her with the water just above her shoulders_…

Shangxiang: "This is weird. I never shared a bath with anyone other than my late mother. Please forgive me!"

Lianshi: "You have nothing to apologize for Shangxiang. I am here to keep you company. I know you have been feeling down lately."

Shangxiang: "Feeling down? I do not know what you are talking about."

Lianshi: "I have been watching you. In training your mind wanders off. Not to mention we have not talked as much lately. Are you thinking about your father? Or perhaps the potential alliance with Shu?"

Shangxiang: "Well yeah. I have been hearing things from my servants as well as my brother, and his other wives about me. Am I really going away from this place? What is going to happen to me?"

Lianshi (moving closer): "I know how you feel Shangxiang. I was even nervous at first when I married your brother and I moved away from my home to stay here. But you know what, I was always wanted to put my best self in front of people I loved. I will do the same for you." (Kisses Shangxiang.)

Shangxiang (Blushes): "Lianshi! What's the big idea! You kissed me?"

Lianshi: "Exactly. You must learn about affection, like I am showing you now."

Shangxiang: "Affection?"

Lianshi: "Uh huh. It is something that all princesses and an empress must do for the people she loves. Now, allow me to wash your body."

Shangxiang (Nervous): "Um…okay."

Shangxiang felt very strange having Lianshi be so close and formal to her. Lianshi was always nice around Shangxiang even during training sessions, but this was most unusual sharing a bath with her. Lianshi took Shangxiang's own soap concoction from the side edge of the stone bath and began making suds using a rag. With the subs Lianshi first washed Shangxiang's hair and then her face. Then Lianshi commanded.

Lianshi: "Now stand up, let me wash your body princess."

Shangxiang does as she was told. She kept her back turned from the beautiful Lianshi but it did not matter to Lianshi. Gathering more suds, Lianshi used her hands and slowly worked Shangxiang's shoulders and arms. The warm touch of the soap suds actually calmed Shangxiang down for a time. That is until Lianshi, suddenly grabbed the left glute cheek of Lady Sun.

Shangxiang: "Eeek!"

Lianshi (Giggling.): "Your rear end has gotten bigger Lady Sun. Maybe it almost bigger than mine."

Shangxiang: "I guess." (Still shaking.)

Lianshi: "Hold still while I was your back."

Shangxiang (Aroused.): "I'm trying."

Lianshi: "Okay. Now turn around."

Lianshi carefully turns around Lady Sun who kept her red face from viewing Lianshi. Lady Sun's tomboyish behavior was most amusing to Lianshi. She viewed Lady Sun's growing bosom viewing her erect nipples. Playfully Lianshi pulls them as Lady Sun gave out a yell.

Shangxiang: "Please! Lianshi! Please don't do that!"

Lianshi: "But it felt good did it not?" (Washing her breasts.) "Now is this better?"

Shangxiang (Now looking at Lianshi.): "Y…yeah but, why are you playing with me?"

Lianshi: "Because…I'm showing you affection. You can do it too princess."

Shangxiang: "I can?"

Lianshi (Now washing the lady's upper thighs): "Certainly. I need to be cleaned too."

Shangxiang: "I never bathed someone else before."

Lianshi (Sits back in the water): "First time for everything. Start with my arms first use the soap to make suds."

Lady Sun followed Lianshi's command. Shangxiang uses the suds to cover the left arm of Lianshi as she went back and forth with her hands to soothe the skin. Lianshi closed her eyes while Shangxiang kept bathing her upper body. When Lady Sun got a closer view at Lianshi's breasts again she paused.

Lianshi: "Do not quit now Shangxiang. That felt very vice. Or would you rather watch me do the rest?"

Lianshi did not wait for an answer out of Lady Sun so she took the rag from Shangxiang's hand and simply cleaned her breasts very slowly. Lady Sun just watched in awe. Those knockers of Lianshi weren't the greatest in the Kingdom of Wu for nothing. They were all smooth and shiny after several wipes. No wonder she was her brother's favorite wife, but Lianshi wanted Lady Sun for herself on this night. After taking her time washing up her legs, Lianshi felt it was time to dry up and continue the foreplay in Lady Sun's room.

Lianshi: "Well as much as I enjoy a nice bath. Why don't we spend more time in your room tonight Shangxiang?"

Shangxiang: "Huh? You stay with me? What about Quan?"

Lianshi: "Oh he will be alright. Lady Yuan wanted to be with him anyway, so I do not mind. No one will know." (Laughing.)

Shangxiang: "Wow! I cannot believe this?"

_Now inside Lady Sun's bedroom_…

Only wearing robes, both Lady Sun and Lianshi were now both inside the bedroom of the princess. Lianshi made sure that the servants kept watch outside especially for the guards or any of Sun Quan's wives who also stayed in the palace. Lady Sun grew even more nervous for she never had anyone sleep in her own bedroom before. Lianshi first sat down on the edge of the bed and asked Lady Sun to sit down too.

Lianshi: "Come here Lady Sun."

Shangxiang: "Alright." (Sits down.) "I…usually do not sleep with my robe on Lianshi."

Lianshi: "Neither do I but we will not sleep yet. Not until I teach you an important lesson."

Shangxiang: "A lesson? Not like in combat is it?"

Lianshi (Shakes her head): "Oh no! I'm waiting on something that will help us."

_Knock, knock, knock_…

Lianshi: "And here it is. Just stay right there princess."

Shangxiang: "Who is that?"

Lianshi (Takes a tray from the servant at the door.): "Appreciate it."

Shangxiang: "Lianshi?"

Lianshi: "Relax princess. Let me you show this first." (Placing the tray on the nearby shelf and grabs two long objects.)

Shangxiang: "Huh? What are those?"

Lianshi: "It is something to practice for satisfying men. Since you are coming of age and there is potential of you getting married very soon. This lesson will be very important for you in the future princess. Now pay close attention. And it is completely clean I promise. Take one."

Shangxiang (Grabs the rod): "Ok. Now what?"

Lianshi: "This is how you will please Liu Bei or your husband to be if you marry him. First you take your hands and rub."

Lianshi grasped the rod with both hands as she rubbed side to side. At the tip she used her tongue to give it lubrication. Lady Sun watched in amazement. Lianshi suddenly took the rod in her mouth and motion her hands up and down. Seeing that Lady Sun had her jaw down, Lianshi stopped while she laughed.

Shangxiang: "I I really have to do that?"

Lianshi: "If you want to be the best wife of your husband to be then you need to know these techniques. Now you try!"

Shangxiang: "Really?"

Lianshi: "Go on I will help you!"

Lianshi showed Shangxiang the proper position to give head for a man using the black rod. Now sitting beside Lady Sun Lianshi told the princess how to lubricate it. Once it was wet, Lianshi showed her the hand motions again.

Lianshi: "Yes! That's it! Good job princess! Now take it to the next step like this!"

Lianshi took her right hand and made Shangxiang throat down the rod! With her left hand, Lianshi took the tip and forced the rod further down into Lady Sun's mouth! The princess's head was bobbing back and forth by Lianshi. After seeing enough, Lianshi let's go of Lady Sun's hair and the back part of the rod. Lady Suns drops on the floor choking and couching.

Lianshi: "Do forgive me Lady Sun but some emperors do like their women to get 'rough'. Are you ok?"

Shangxiang (Back on her feet.): "I think I am."

Lianshi: "There there its ok." (Hugs Shangxiang.) "Sometimes your brother does that to me, but I actually like it that way. It shows his dominance over me."

Shangxiang: "Really? I guess he loves you a lot."

Lianshi: "Yes. Can I show you love then?"

Shangxiang: "Will it hurt me?"

Lianshi: "No. I mean it this time. Look at me."

The two women locked eyes in that moment and Lianshi advance in for a deep kiss. Shangxiang felt weird again, but in a good way. Lianshi's lips felt so nice that the princess did not fight it. Lianshi took off her robe and then places Shangxiang on her back while undoing her robe. Shangxiang's heart was beating so fast but Lianshi soft kisses on the neck were so good. Then Lianshi toyed with her areolas on the breasts like before.

Lianshi: "How is that Lady Sun?"

Shangxiang: "I feel…hot Lianshi, but do not quit."

Lianshi: "That is wonderful princess." (Giggling.)

Then using her overgrown breast Lianshi toyed with Shangxiang's nipples by rubbing then together back and forth. The warmth of Lianshi's body began to calm down the princess. Then using her right Lianshi began rubbing Shangxiang's wet coochie. The princess left out a shriek in response. She buckled her legs, but Lianshi did not let up on her advancement. Lianshi was getting wet too, but then she had a kinky idea.

Lianshi: "Hang on my lady. You are doing so well."

Lianshi took one of the black rods, but she would use it on herself instead. She proceeded to insert the rod inside her coochie while standing up on the bed. Shangxiang eyes were large again at the sight. Then kneeling down Lianshi uses her hands to arc the ass and back on the princess, getting a close up view of Shangxiang's womanhood!

Shangxiang: "Lianshi! What? Aaaahhh!"

Lianshi buried her whole face inside Shangxiang's walls while sat down on the rod with the bed used as leverage. Using her tongue much like a rod itself, Lianshi pleasured her highness while grinding her herself on the stick support by the bed. Eventually Lianshi went deep into Shangxiang's G-spot and the girl screamed in pleasure. Her juices were coming out quick. Lianshi kept her motion going with her tongue bopping up and down while humping on the rod stick.

Shangxiang: "Uh…uhh…hhaaaaahhhh!"

Shangxiang climaxed! Her liquid gushed all over Lianshi's face, she had to let head back. Shangxiang's body was shaking like crazy after spraying Lianshi a few more times. Lianshi had to drop Shangxiang's legs back on the bed for she too needed to blow. Now sitting on her back, Lianshi took the rod and rubbed it on her coochie really hard until.

Lianshi: "Ooo! Ooo! Ooooooooo!"

A big gush oozed out of Lianshi scattering the rest of the bed and Lady Sun! When Lianshi calmed down, she laid down breathing very hard from pleasing herself and Shangxiang. Looking over to her left she could see Shangxiang still shivering from her bliss. Then Lianshi cralws over to her and checks on Lady Sun.

Lianshi: "Are you feeling okay Shangxiang?"

Shangxiang: "Uh huh. But I am so cold from what just happened. Maybe I should take a bath again."

Lianshi: "You should have some spare bed sheets in your closet, but its too late to do another bath. Maybe we can request one tomorrow."

Shangxiang: "Well…alright."

Lianshi (Kissing her again.): "You did great tonight. I am so proud. However, you still have more to learn about pleasure. I will have you fully prepared once we find out if you are going to be Liu Bei's wife."

Shangxiang: "Thanks Lianshi. I do not feel so bad if you are my teacher."

Lianshi: "Of course. Now allow me to find some new sheets."

Looking in the closet, Lianshi did a new set of sheets for the two to them. Lianshi switches the dirty sheets for the newer ones and soon the two of them went to sleep together. For Shangxiang, the experience with another woman did not turn out so bad. Then again, Lianshi was the most exotic female soldier in Wu's army. As for Lianshi, she was so happy to have another partner to explore her fantasies with. It is too bad that Shangxiang could be leaving her behind. That is why she wanted to cherish these remaining weeks with her rather than Sun Quan.


End file.
